1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a polymer and an organic light-emitting device including the polymer.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting self emissive devices include a pair of electrodes and an organic layer interposed between the electrodes, and when a current is supplied to the electrodes, electrons and holes injected through the electrodes are combined in the organic layer, thereby emitting light. Organic light-emitting devices are lightweight, and can be easily manufactured using a relatively small number of components. In addition, organic light-emitting devices provide high-quality images and have wide viewing angles. Furthermore, organic light-emitting devices provide high color purity, accurately realize mobile images, have low power consumption, and can be operated at low voltage. Due to these characteristics, organic light-emitting devices are suitable for mobile electronic devices.
A typical OLED has a structure including a substrate, an anode disposed on the substrate, and a hole transporting layer (HTL), an emissive layer (EML), an electron transporting layer (ETL), and a cathode which are sequentially stacked on the anode.
When a current is applied to the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. The excitons are radiatively decayed, thereby emitting light having a wavelength corresponding to a band gap of a corresponding material.